


Specters and Do-Overs

by JLwargrave



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fake Dating, First Kiss, Killing Eve Week 2021, Villaneve ghost hunt, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLwargrave/pseuds/JLwargrave
Summary: Fake engaged couple Villanelle and Eve are on a mission to kill—during a ghost hunt. Eve discovers a not so fearless version of Villanelle.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23
Collections: Killing Eve Week 2021





	Specters and Do-Overs

**Author's Note:**

> This is a penance fic, my way of trying to make up for writing something sad yesterday.  
> Mea Culpa.  
> The footage V and E talk about here is something I’ve seen online. I just can’t, for the life of me, find it again. It was a part of a compilation of short ghostly videos. Hoax or not, I just found it intriguing so I incorporated it here.  
> I am such a sucker for all things horror. I kept prevaricating whether I would put which horror films I think V and E would watch or not. In the end, I felt it better not to name them. What do you folks think? What first horror films do you think V and E would watch together? Anyway, maybe someday, if my confidence permits it, I would write something more macabre than this for Villaneve. But for now, I offer this soft and playful "horror" to whoever is interested to partake. 
> 
> CW:  
> Mention of child pornography.  
> Forced kiss in public.

V: Wait, a what Eve? A ghost hunt?

Villanelle asks with a big frown on her face.

E: Yeah, why?

Eve asks curiously.

V: I don’t like ghosts.

E: That explains it.

V: Explains what?

E: Your ghostly pallor.

Eve giggles.

V: Funny, Eve. 

E: You’re scared!

V: Who says I’m scared?

E: Wow. It seems to me that the international assassin is actually scared of something. Of all things, ghosts!

V: I ain’t scared of no ghosts.

E: How do you even know that reference? Were you already alive then?

V: Eve, there was a remake.

E: Right. 

V: I just don’t like them. I don’t like their games.

E: Games?

V: Sometimes they come as smells. As shadows. Show themselves then poof they’re gone. Very sneaky. I don’t like that.

Eve laughs.

What Eve doesn’t say is that maybe Villanelle is scared because she did kill quite a lot of living people who are now ghost people. It just didn’t feel like a productive contribution to the conversation so…

E: Well, suck it up because we have to go and join this hunt. The target only lets his guard down when he’s on these things.

V: What are we even going as? Lovers I hope? Hmmm?

E: Oh, I think you will kill me for this… we’ll be sisters!

V: What? Just kill me already.

E: Then YOU will be a ghost.

V: I walked right into that one huh?

E: I’m kidding. We’ll go as an engaged couple.

V: Oooh. So much better. Ghost brides.

E: Funny, V.

V: We have to practice, Eve.

E: What do we need to practice?

V: What engaged couples do. You know. 

To this, Eve rose on tiptoes and speaks sultrily to Villanelle’s ear.

E: You mean like this kiss?

Eve gives her a peck on the cheek.

Villanelle slightly recovers from the very sudden minor intimacy.

V: You call that a kiss? Wow. How sisterly.

Eve laughs.

David: Good evening, hunters. I am David. Welcome to La Perla Mansion. This mansion was built by the Consuelo Family in the 1800s and has been a witness to many celebrations and unfortunately just as many tragedies. Reported to be one of the most haunted places in this side of the world we expect that many of you will walk away with some experiences you are unlikely to ever forget. You have been briefed about the dos and don’ts so we only have the groupings left to do. So you can explore this mansion unhampered, you will be grouped and be assigned certain and exclusive locations. I understand however that we have an engaged couple here who, by our tradition, we will allow to be their own group. All that romance in horror thing we all love to support!

David: We have here Natalie and Fanny, soon to be Natalie and Fanny Shark, right?

As he directs people to where they are in the crowd.

Everyone turns to them and Villanelle grabs Eve’s hand in hers and brings it up to her lips for a kiss. Eve observes the whole act and timely remembers to smile bashfully for the crowd. She registers that an electric current seemed to have gone through her at that moment.

David: So Natalie and Fanny, please come up here for a moment.

E: What is going on?

Eve mumbles.

V: I don’t know, Fanny.

Eve: Dick. And fuck you for that name.

Villanelle chuckles.

Both of them nervously go up the top of the stairs beside David and looked down upon the crowd.

David: Because not being a part of a large group is such a premium perk we give to engaged couples for free, you both need to answer a question from the other hunters in exchange.

He smiles mischievously at Villanelle and Eve. To the hunters he says:

“Hunters be merciful. No offensive questions ok? We already get such a bad rep, do not prove critics right.” 

_“When did you know you were in love?”_ Somebody shouts from the crowd.

What a loaded fucking question and really, on a ghost hunt? Eve thinks.

She was pondering this when Villanelle answered so swiftly and so truthfully it left Eve breathless.

V: Oh, easy. It was instant. In a bathroom. I was mesmerized by those curls, those eyes, and that body. Then it got more intense when I discovered that she is just as brilliant as she is beautiful.

Villanelle smiles at her. Beaming.

The crowd claps. Some whistled. Some awwed.

David: Was it the same for you, Fanny? 

E: No.

Villanelle winces.

Eve thinks, why are we threshing all this out now in front of these people? And why are we answering all this so truthfully, more to the point. Seeing the almost imperceptible pain in Villanelle’s face. Eve rushes to continue.

Eve: I mean, perhaps. But I only knew for sure much later. When no matter what I do, I simply couldn’t get her off my mind.

The crowd clapped again then unison of Kiss Kiss Kiss chanting followed.

They look at each other. Villanelle bites her lip. Eve smiles, shyly. They whisper.

  
V: Should we? Is this ok?

E: I mean it is for the job right?

V: Ehm. Yeah.

Eve kisses Villanelle. Villanelle kissed her back so chastely. Eve was surprised by how quick it was.

There seems to be a buzz of disappointment in the crowd, so palpable even Eve felt it.

E: What was that? What a cop-out.

Eve whispers and teases.

Villanelle raised an eyebrow. Obviously challenged. Kisses her again. Deep. Greedily. They were winded before Villanelle lets her go.

The crowd cheered.

David pats them on the back.

David: Sorry we had to do that. Many have fake engaged their way into these perks. Just a little verification. Not that we can ever know for sure. But we try.

David chuckled and to the crowd he said, 

“Please check the list at the back for your group and your assigned locations. Happy hunting!”

As soon as David left. Eve grabs Villanelle’s hand just as Villanelle grabs hers. Both of them say at the same time: I’m sorry.

V: I hope that is ok? I…

Eve bites her lip

E: Uhm, yeah.

They look at each other without speaking. Eve involuntarily glances at Villanelle’s lips. Villanelle pointedly looks at Eve’s lips.

Eve clears her throat.

E: I think we should now check out where the target is assigned

V: But what do we do with his group?

E: Oh he is the other exception, he is never grouped. He pays the rate of a full night’s exploration that’s good for 100 people. So basically, he has the same perks without having to kiss someone in front of crowds.

V: Oh. Was it really that bad, the kiss?

Villanelle asks with fear.

E: Oh no, I didn’t mean it that way. I—

V: It’s ok, Eve.

E: No Vil, please don’t be upset. I really liked it… I just would have preferred if our first… that it was just the two of us.

Villanelle beams at that.

V: It was a fake first kiss, Eve. We can have a real one… later.

Eve rolls her eyes as she tugs Villanelle’s hand.

E: Vil. I think I just captured a ghost on this camera!!!!

Eve speaks giddily.

V: What are you talking about?

E: I saw a foot. A ghost foot.

V: A foot? Just the foot?

E: Well half of it. Yeah. Look I’ll rewind. You see there?

Villanelle looks at it. Tries to be dismissive.

V: It’s a size 41.

E: What? That’s your take?

V: What do you want me to say? Who we gonna call, Eve?

E: Asshole. 

V: I told you they are sneaky. Showing half a foot? What kind of message from the beyond is that? I will haunt you--partially. You captured a half ghost. We should get a half refund.

E: Haha. Funny. I don’t care, I find it amazing that I have some proof. I will show this to Elena after all this.

Eve says excitedly.

Eve can feel Villanelle is studying her.

V: You really like these things huh?

E: Yeah. The paranormal fascinates me.

V: Even if it’s showing its body in increments like this? I mean what next body part will it show? A ghost penis?

E: A half ghost penis. That will be quite a strange capture, yes.

V: I guess will know its size, too.

E: At least half of it.

Both of them laugh.

E: But what if it’s a ghost vagina?

V: Also in half? Lengthwise or crosswise?

Eve couldn’t help but laugh at that.

V: Vagina. Halved. I think that’s something I can still get behind.

Eve playfully punches her arm.

E: Come on you, perv. Let’s show this video to the target. I am sure he would want to see it. That’s our opening, then you could do your thing as I distract him with this.

Twelve’s most notorious child porn ring leader’s body now hidden in one of the mansion’s dungeons, Eve and Villanelle go back to the main staircase.

V: Well, that’s done.

E: I want to explore more.

V: What? I really really want to get out of here.

Villanelle snaps.

Eve noted how different Villanelle’s tone is. She pauses and observes Villanelle. Villanelle looks at the floor. Fragile. Embarrassed.

E: Oh, Vil. I’m so sorry. You were hiding it the entire time! I didn’t realize you REALLY ARE scared.

V: Ok, yeah. Maybe a little.

Villanelle speaks softly.

V: I’ve always been scared I guess. I had no one who … did things to make the fears go away. I never had those, Eve. No one ever checked in closets or under the bed. I was always left in dark places, alone.

Eve does what she thinks Villanelle needed then. She embraces her and strokes the back of her head.

E: Oh, Vil. I am sorry that that was your experience. I wish I could have been there then, for you. Sorry for being very flippant about this whole ghost hunt experience.

Composing herself. Villanelle softly leans away from the embrace.

V: Why do you like all this so much though, Eve?

E: Well, I like the thrill in the fear. I watch a lot of horror films throughout the years. Sat in the couch, eating popcorn, cuddling with someone during scary scenes….

Villanelle’s eyes widened.

V: Cuddling? Eve! You should have led with that. Had I known I could get cuddles I would have gone into this with more enthusiasm. Never mind, it is now decided. We are going.

E: Going where?

V: To my apartment. I have a better couch. You choose the film. I’ll make the popcorn.

Eve smiles at that and adds.

E: And I’ll check the closet.

Sat on the couch. Arms around each other. On their second horror film.

V: You know those people who organized that hunt? I think they should have paid us.

E: Why?

V: We just added another ghost to their inventory.

E: But we also took down one of their most generous paying customer.

V: Touché

Still clinging to each other midway into the second film.

V: Eve?

E: Yes?

V: We’re now on the second film.

E: Hmm. Yes.

V: I think it is safe to say that it is now…“later”.

E: What do you me--- oh. _Later._

V: Yes. You want to --

She gets cut off.

E: Shut up, Natalie.

Eve leans in for a kiss. This time with just the two of them, it is already a much much better FIRST kiss. 


End file.
